


The nights sky

by Animebaby10



Category: Original Work
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:15:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27484879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Animebaby10/pseuds/Animebaby10
Summary: Poem I wrote about my ex





	The nights sky

I am the night sky I am the dark and empty void of space. You are the stars that fill my skin with soft light that give me beauty you are the moon whos soft glow and gentle light that I can stare at for hours heals my burns left by the sun you are my moon you are my stars you give my darkness light but sometimes I'm left dark unlike the night sky sometimes my skin is bare you can see my moon and stars fading but you only worry when they are almost gone. You come back and give me a whole galaxy of stars and planets to make me glow with soft soothing light for the creatures of the night you give me the light to guide my monsters to peace. Only to disappear when I've gotten used to the galaxy on my skin when I've gotten used to peace but I stay because the cold void that I am I yearn for the galaxy to return I yearn for my monsters to find peace I yearn for my burns to be soothed by your soft light I'm addicted to the soft glow that you give that's not painful like the sun. I yearn for the stars to cover my skin to make me feel whole. I hide the pain of being the dark lonely void behind a smile of my own very few stars who yearn to be able to dance on my skin but I keep hidden away from the reach of the sun. But I was a fool you are not the moon you are a sun in disguise you spread yourself into me like a sickly sweet poison that I didn't notice till I was already a goner. You are the work kind of sun the kind that parades around as a moon just to destroy my night sky more than you could have as a sun you knew I was scared of suns with their bright light that burns with their touches that scorch my skin and their voices that peirce my ears the suns who only bring pain. When you knew I only let moons into my night sky you became a moon who brought a galaxy with you. You became someone who I was drawn to like a moth who I could help but get drawn in by. Then once I was hooked you started to inject your sickly sweet poison and even as it kills me I try to stand up for you I try to justify the poison I try to make the poison my remedy. I fight for someone who just causes pain but not in the way most suns do no your pain is slow the kind that tears its victim up from the inside the kind that feels impossible to escape. And when your galaxy fades and I get a breath I know I should run but when I get ready you come back and show me how beautiful the galaxy is as it dances across my skin. But maybe I'm better off being the dark empty void with only a smile made of stars with a small galaxy hidden in her heart.


End file.
